This disclosure relates generally to a probe card for testing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a microspring probe card with an insulation block.
A probe card is used to test semiconductor devices or circuits on a substrate by providing electrical path between a tester and semiconductor devices or circuits. Conventional probe cards typically have multiple contact elements designed as cantilevered pillars that are delicate and prone to damage during the testing process. Additional challenges arise when designing a probe card with a smaller pitch between adjacent probe tips. For instance, reducing the pitch of the probe card increases its susceptibility to short circuits and buckling, which can lead to false positives and false negatives during operation.